Conventional personal video recording and playback devices (PVRs) can allow users to record video content and to control playback of recorded content including starting, stopping, pausing playback, and scrubbing (e.g., moving forward and backward) through the recorded content. The video content can be obtained from a content delivery system or other source, such as a video camera or other video capture device, and can be transmitted in various manners including via radio waves, such as over-the-air television transmissions, satellite television transmissions, Internet-based transmissions, cable television transmissions, or other manners.